


In the Summertime

by 2FaceMyFate



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: Pippa and Hecate chilling out one summer day by a lake. There is some talk of their past. I don't really know where this came from but here it is. There is no real plot. Hope you enjoy.





	In the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Just and FYI, there is talk of teen Pippa masturbating thinking of Hecate. Also this is in no way connected to my Glance series.

That we're laying out in the sun. Pippa had convinced Hecate to come for a swim at the lake near their cabin and after they had enjoyed the water they laid out on the bank in the sun. Hecate's had fell into a light doze as Pippa quietly pointed out shapes in the sky. It reminded her of their summers together as girls. She smiled softly. 

She imagined those lazy days when Pippa had pulled her away from her summer reading to have some fun. Even as an adult Hecate couldn't ignore her heartfelt pleas. She turned her face toward Pippa. She felt a wave of affection for the blonde before her eyes fluttered open. She squinted for a second as her eyes adjusted to the sun again. Pippa was gazing at her as well. Hecate realised she was still smiling.

“Hello,” Pippa said with a smile. “I thought you fell asleep on me, dearest.”

“Just a little. It's very relaxing here.” Pippa's smile grew. 

“That's why I was so insistent, Hiccup. You had a very tough year and you deserve a break.”

“You didn't have to insist that hard,” Hecate's said. Pippa chuckled. 

“No. I didn't even have to get Ada involved.” Pippa moved closer. She linked their hands as she rested her head on Hecate's shoulder. She sighed contently. 

“I'm glad I came,” Hecate's said. “I'd forgotten how much I missed just being with you. My best memories are times where it was just you and I.” Hecate's did something unexpected. She kissed Pippa on the forehead. Pippa felt tears threatening to fall. She squeezed Hecate's hand. She paused for a second and then pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“Mine as well, Hiccup.” They lay like that for a time. A part of their relationship healed in the silence as they lay close. A sudden noise pulled them from their thoughts and drew their attention to the tree line a few feet away. They shifted looking that way, which was behind Pippa. The air grew tense as they waited for whatever was there to reveal itself.

The creature that exited the trees was obviously magical. It stood as if human but had the legs of a dear with a soft tail. The abdomen was human enough with olive toned skin. A long main of golden hair covered the back and shoulders. Small breast we're partially covered by the not quite hair. The face was elfin and slim. The creature looked at them with big, pale gold eyes. A bow was strapped to her back with a quiver of arrows. 

She stared at them. Both witches were frozen in place by a mix of fear and wonder. She was a creature of ancient myth. A Golden Hind. Hecate's arm had slipped around Pippa at some point and she pulled her closer, slowly. The Hind’s eyes flicked to the motion. She was just as scared of them. She moved a step closer, studying them. 

“We mean you no harm,” Pippa said. She didn't smile. Showing teeth to such creatures was not a good idea. She kept her expression open but neutral. “We we're just enjoying the nice day.” The Hind met Pippa's gaze. She felt strange magic wash over her and tried not to push it away. Somehow she knew it was the Hind trying to see if she was a threat. 

“Pippa?” Hecate's voice was thick with concern as she sensed the magic.

“I'm okay, Hiccup,” she whispered. The magic passed and Pippa was left with a sense of peace. The Hind found her honorable. They watched as it moved forward, making it's way to the lake. It filled a water skin, taking a few handfuls to drink as well. When it was done it turned back to them. They had set up by then, still very close to each other. It gave a nod and ran back into the forest. 

“Pippa...that was…” Hecate was almost speechless. 

“I know. Wasn't it beautiful?”

“Yes.” Pippa turned to face Hecate.

“I thought my heart would stop,” she said with a huge smile. Hecate smiled back. 

“I thought they were extinct,” she said. 

“Everyone does.” Hecate glanced to where it had disappeared back into the trees. 

“I think that's how they'd prefer it to be.” Her smile saddened a bit. “People would most likely hunt them again. They are very powerful creatures.”

“So our little secret, then.” She met Pippa's gaze and nodded. They looked at each other.

“Pippa...I…” The blonde cupped her cheek with one hand. She guided Hecate down as she moved to kiss her. Hecate's laid back with Pippa half on top of her. The kiss was soft at first, testing the feel. Then Pippa's tongue brushed her lips and she opened to her. They both moaned softly. 

Needing to be closer, Pippa shifted. She straddled Hecate's right leg, tightly pressing more of her body against Hecate. Their breast pushed together. The one piece swimming suits meant they could feel their hard nipples pressing together. They both moaned again. Hecate's hand had come to grip at Pippa's lower back. They slipped lower, pulling her closer. Their kiss broke as they both moaned and gasped. Their centers pressed together much like their breast. 

“Hiccup...I need…” Hecate rolled them so Pippa was beneath her. She had the same need as the blonde. She needed to have her. She kissed her as she rocked forward. Pippa's arms wrapped around her, nails digging into her suit. She groaned so sweetly into Hecate's ears as they both felt the rush of sexual pleasure. 

“Hiccup…darling…” Pippa felt a dizzy rush of arousal as Hecate's hands slipped down her sides to grip under her thighs. Her stomach dropped as they were lifted to drop around Hecate's slim waist. The need was deep and almost painful. 

Hecate moved one hand, slipping it up Pippa's quivering abdomen, brushing past her right breast and then to the strap on her shoulder. Pippa helped her pull the strap down and off. They parted as Hecate's rose up to watch as she reverently revealed a small breast. She then went to take the hard nipple into her mouth. Pippa hissed and arched her body as she was overwhelmed. Hecate's mouth on the was unparalleled pleasure. 

Hecate's other hand was not lazy. She had been cupping and caressing Pippa's ass, holding her close. She held Pippa steady as she began to rock into her again. Oh what Pippa wouldn't give to have her in a strap on right now. Later, perhaps.

Pippa was moaning and whimpering as Hecate pleasured her but she needed more. She reached down with her left hand and found Hecate's that held her ass. Hecate paused her rocking as Pippa guided her hand over her hip and brought it to rest just above where they were pressed. Hecate left her breast to look into her eyes. Pippa smiled and nodded.

“I need you Hiccup,” she said softly. Hecate held her gaze as she slipped her hand down to cup Pippa. Pippa shivered, closing her eyes as she breathed deeply. Her head tilted back as Hecate began to softly trace her slit through the suit. Tingles exploded across her body. “Yes...more...touch me...please…”

Hecate watched her still as she slipped her thumb under the side of the suit to caress her bare. Pippa's right hand tightened in her hair. She arched slightly when the thumb found her clit. Her jaw dropped as Hecate slowly drew her thumb around the swelling bud. 

“HiccuuuP…” Hecate kissed her again. She kissed her as she shifted the crotch of the suit aside and began touching her more fully. She stroked her opening and then drew the wetness up to circle her clit and then back down again. She teased her opening, drawing Pippa's hips up. The blonde broke from their kiss, gasping. Hecate moved to her neck, devouring the soft skin. 

When Hecate finally sank a finger into Pippa's soaked pussy the blonde cried out. Hecate made a few thrust with the one finger then added a second. Pippa's thighs wrapped around her as she used her as leverage to rock up to meet her hand.

“That's it Pippa,” Hecate whispered. “Goddess, you're so sexy.” She shifted so her hand pressed against her pelvis and rocked forward so she was meeting Pippa's thrust. The blonde's nails digging into her shoulder and lower back. Hecate added a third finger which caused Pippa to bit into her neck. 

“Goddess... Hiccup...I'm gonna cum, darling. Goddess I'm going to cum. Yes. YES.” She came hard, nearling bucking Hecate off. Hecate's hand slipped, pressing against her own aching clit. She thrust forward and came as Pippa was coming down. She turned her face into Pippa's sweaty neck. 

Even through the haze of her climax Pippa felt her new lover shiver through her own climax. She blindly drew Hecate up into a hungry, passionate kiss. She slipped her hands down Hecate's body to grab her ass. She bunched up the fabric of Hecate's suit and pulled. Hecate cried out. Pippa pulled and released, creating a rocking motion. Hecate's over sensitive clit throbbed at the treatment. Pippa moved her lips to her ear. 

“Do you remember the last time we went swimming here as teens? Your breast had gotten bigger since I'd saw you earlier in the summer. You looked so incredible. So sexy. When I went to shower after we got back I touched myself...thinking of you. I used my suit just like this and made myself cum.” The whole time she was talking Pippa was pulling the crotch of the suit. Hecate's was whimpering into her neck. “I touched myself again that night, with you sleeping next to me.” Pippa released the suit and rolled them over. She pulled herself up so she was hovering above Hecate. She looked so perfect beneath her. She wanted to strip her naked but decided to wait. 

She slipped her hand between Hecate's thighs and pulled the crotch of the suit aside. She smiled wickedly at Hecate before going down her body to claim her prize. Hecate cried out as Pippa licked her. She didn't waste any time, slipping her arm under Hecate's thighs and over her hip to hold her steady as she devoured her pussy. Pippa licked her from opening to clit, teasing both with the tip of her tongue. The brunette was crying out and gasping as she was taken. Pippa so wanted to slipher fingers into her but both hands were currently busy so she thrust her tongue as deep as she could.

Hecate came as Pippa pleasured her. She came a second time unexpectedly. Pippa didn't relent until she felt Hecate's hand tapping her shoulder. She looked up, her own sexual haze lifting to see Hecate couldn't take any more. She moved her her quivering body to kiss her. Hecate's moaned as she tasted herself on Pippa's lips. 

 

“I love you,” Hecate said hours later as they lay in Pippa's bed inside the cabin. They were naked under the sheets in the darkness. Pippa was curled against her side, her breath tickling Hecate's ear. 

“I love you, too. I always have, Hiccup.” Hecate lifted their joined hands to her lips where she kissed Pippa's hand. 

“I'm sorry it took me so long.” Pippa smiled. 

“You're here now. That's all that matters.” Hecate started to speak but Pippa stopped her. “Sleep my love. We can talk more tomorrow.” Hecate smiled and nodded. She shifted them so they were spooning. She hugged Pippa close and slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta so sorry if I missed something. Let me know if you liked it by giving it kudos or leaving a comment. Thanks.


End file.
